Coyote Ugly: The New Girl
by X.o.XLoveIsBlindX.o.X
Summary: Melissa is a hardworking student. But when one class creeps up on her and she finds out that she failed she has to get a job so she can stay in school. With school and work, is there enough time for the new romance in her life?
1. Chapter 1: No way

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is **mine**, but the original idea was not mine. Hints: Coyote Ugly. This is however, my version of what the next Coyote would be like. Enjoy!

**Beta: **My Beta for this story is a very close friend of mine Nix. Thanks!

* * *

Melissa walked out of the deans office at NYU.

"Shit!" She cursed as she shut the door behind. Her face was hot and red; She pulled a hair tie from around her wrist and wrapped it around the messy bun she made.

'This is just great.' She thought as she walked out of the building. 'My scholarship is gone. All because I failed one lousy class, which I don't even think has anything to do with the profession I'm trying to get. This is great. Just great.'

"Hey Mel," I turned my head around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Lace." I said back in a dull tone.

Lace is my best friend, has been sense I was about 12. Her short blond hair had taken lowlights with brown. Everyone seemed to think she was the pretty dumb blond with only blond hair. She, of course, wasn't so she changed her hair to make it look like she was a brunette with blond highlights. I knew better.

"I just saw you come out of the deans office. What happened?" She asked with her green eyes sparkling with concern.

"I just lost my scholarship." Her mouth opened just a bit and I continued. "I failed one of my classes. And it wasn't a high F either." I put my head on her shoulder. She was about 3 inches taller than me, so my head met perfectly with her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mel." She said removing the one piece of brown hair that had fallen out of place. "You could just find a job, instead of giving up. I know. Me and you will go looking for one right now. I don't have anymore classes today." I lifted my head up and nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is perfect."She said smiling wide. I shook my head. "No way. There's no way I'm working here." Lacey sighed and dropped her head. "Your right I mean. They're hiring, you need a job. I don't see why you would want a job in the first place." She said rolling her eyes.

I bit my lip and looked at the door again. "I guess I'm going to be a Coyote." I looked back at her one more time just to see that smile indicating that she was joking. There was no smile. She had a straight face on. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked impatiently. "Go!" She gave me a little push and I opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. The next update should be soon. Reviews and Flames are welcome. If you do flame, making it constructive would be nice. Thanks again!**

**X.o.XLoveIsBlindX.o.X**


	2. Chapter 2: Udder Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I am NOT the owner of _Coyote Ugly. _The character's that do belong to me are the ones I added in.

* * *

I took the sign off the door as I walked in. The place looked run-down and I was hoping it went out of business, but sense it was the hottest bar in the state, I knew that couldn't be true. The girls that worked here were known for-- well let's just say; they weren't known for politeness.

"Hello?" I called out to an empty bar. I knew someone had to be there otherwise the door wouldn't have been open.

This tall skinny girl popped her head up from the bar and slammed a case of beer on it.

"Bar doesn't open for hours." She said distractedly.

"Uhm, yeah I know. I'm here about the hiring." I said holding up the sign.

She stopped walking and took a full look at me. While she was doing that I had a chance to look at her too.

She was about the same height as me. Long dark brown hair. A tattoo on her arm.

"Do you have any experience working in a bar?" She asked with a kind of sneer.

I shook my head 'no'. "This is just a last resort. You see I failed one of my classes and my scholarship is going to be taken--"

I was cut off by her laughter. "I'm sorry, but does it look like I give a shit?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

I opened my mouth to say something but was too stunned by her rudeness. "Right." Was all I managed to get out. I looked at the sign once to more and sighed. "Look, all I want is a job. Are you going to give me an interview or not?" I asked.

She gave small smile came as fast as it left. "Hey Lil. There's a girl out here. She's looking for a job." I blinked at her.

"Your not the manager?" She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me instead of me wasting my time on you?" Did I mention I had a short temper?

_Lil c_ame out of the back.

"What's your name?" I ran a hand over my hair.

"Melissa." I said. "Well Melissa, when can you start?" I thought about it for a moment then just blurted out. "Right away." Lil looked at the girl that I first talked to and the girl nodded slightly. "Leave me a number to reach you at." Lil stated looking back at me. "Oh, okay." I grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen put of my backpack. When I was finished I handed it to her. "Thank you." I said on my way out. "For what?" She asked in return. "For giving me the job...?" I said unsure. She laughed slightly. "I didn't say you had it... Yet. Now get out of here so we can talk about you."

This time it was me furrowing my eyebrows. I left the bar in udder confusion.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading. The next update will be when I get some reviews. I know you guys read it. How hard is it to drop a line. Once you guys do that the chapter's will be longer.

**X.o.XLoveIsBlindX.o.X**


	3. Chapter 3: Chad

"So, what happened?" Lacey said directly in my face. I backed up a little bit and started walked towards Java J's.

"Nothing really. There was this one girl I talked to first." I rolled my eyes jogged a little bit to cross the street. "She was asking me all these question, okay not that many but still, and she wasn't even the manager. Anyway finally the manager did come out and she didn't really give me an interview like a normal job would. She asked me to give her my number so I did. Now the fun part. Waiting." I finished with a hint of sarcasm as we walked in. I was extremely hungry for some reason. I was craving a blueberry muffin.

Lacey ordered her coffee and I got my Cappuccino and muffin. We waited at our table as she tried to calm me down.

"Mel, that's not exactly an ordinary job. You can't be expecting it to be just like if you were to work.. here." She said shrugging.

I bit my lip as I looked around. Then sighed remember most of my classes happened during the day. So, that wouldn't work out.

"It won't be that bad Mel." She stated as the drinks and my muffin came.

"Says the girl who doesn't have to work there. My parents already think I'm a screw up. What with the whole choosing Jayson over going to Yale or Princeton or some fancy place." I took a big bite of my muffin angrily.

Lacy only laughed as we stood up. "How is Jayson anyway?" I looked at her sideways. "I don't know. I don't even know where he is right now." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Class, maybe?" I nodded remembering. "Chad is going to met us at the concert later." I stopped walking.

"Chad? Oh, no!. I completely forgot about the concert." She opened the door to go outside.

"Yeah, Chad is the guy I was telling about. You know the one that can--" I blinked

"Okay. No more details. I swear last time you made my ears bleed."

Lacey is the most sexual active person I have met. She makes me feel like a prude, which I am not.

"So you'll be meeting Chad later. Oh and don't forget you were gonna let me wear your Linkin Park t-shirt." I nodded yet again.

"Okay, I've got classes in 10, so I'll see ya later." She said grinning. "And don't worry, you'll get the job. They're looking for sexy girls that can toss a bottle, that's all you." I gave a half smile.

"Sure," I said unsure. "See ya,"


End file.
